


The Bystander (The Consultant (aka A Westchester Telepath in the Avengers Tower) Remix)

by Nanimok



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles You Slut, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanimok/pseuds/Nanimok
Summary: When it comes to Professor Charles Xavier, telepath, SHIELD consultant and compulsive flirt, no one is safe.Not even the Big Three.





	The Bystander (The Consultant (aka A Westchester Telepath in the Avengers Tower) Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lachatblanche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachatblanche/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [lachatblanche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachatblanche/pseuds/lachatblanche) in the [xmen_remix_madness2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2019) collection. 



> Written for the X-Men Remix Madness 2019!

“ _Charles_ ,” Tony whines over the phone, loud enough to be overheard. “Fury’s still harping on about me joining his boy band and duty and other complete bullcockery like teamwork, and camaraderie—every other thing they force feed children at middle school—just—how dare he? Who does he think he is? How does he keep getting through my security anyway?”

“I don’t know, Tony,” Charles says fondly. “Probably the same way you keep finding the number to this confidential line.”

“I plead the fifth.”

“I’m sure you do.”

From his own desk, Erik almost snorts, but he continues typing since these reports aren’t going to write themselves.

“Besides, what can I do about it?” Charles asks. “Fury’s my superior, if you’d recall.”

“Well, can’t you just…” Tony cuts off in a way that means he’s probably waving his hands around the air to signify Charles' _‘groovy mind powers.’_

Charles snorts. “If only everything could be solved with groovy mind powers, my friend. But here's a thought; why don’t you give it a go? I’ve heard you whine less when Erik was extracting the palladium out of your chest. You’re obviously toying with the idea. Otherwise you wouldn’t be so torn up about it.”

Literally, everything Erik has been telling Tony for the last week. But as usual, Tony only ever considers it when Charles is the one to suggest it. Damn Charles and his earnest smile, and sparkling eyes that you could just sink into and forget yourself in—

_Ugh._

There’s a pause over the phone line. Tony’s probably pouting. “That’s what Pepper says too.”

“We both know Pepper’s usually right,” Charles says. “Try it for a trial period. Nothing concrete. Three months tops. You never know; the arrangement might suit you after all.”

You’d think that Tony would hate having competition for the title of charming-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist-scientist, but unfortunately, loving Charles Xavier also means having a constant third wheel whining for his attention at all hours of the day.

A spot meant only and solely for Erik, in Erik's humble opinion.

He briefly toys with the idea of cutting the phone line.

Affection brushes over his mind. _Please be nice, darling._

“Alright, I have to go,” Charles says. “Erik’s looking at the phone grumpily. Go make friends, Tony. It’s good for you. I’ll see you later, darling.”

* * *

“Is he always like this?” Jane Foster asks, staring at Charles in awe.

An expression she’s been donning the minute Charles rolled in, swept his hair back with one hand, greeted her with his warm, rumbly voice and remarked that he, ‘ _absolutely found your dissertation about black holes marvelous! So much so that my friend is structuring a course around it in his school. What an absolute privilege it is to meet you!’_

Jane, like any other human, alien, humanoid with a working circulations system, predictably melted like butter. Satisfied with his work, Charles moved on to his next victim; the stunning, muscled, demi-god standing by, laying on the trademark Xavier smile that could charm the pants off anybody remotely sentient enough to be charmed.

“I do believe the alien called Thanos was controlling your brother, Mr. Odinson,” Charles says.

Thor holds out his hand, standing a little too close to Erik’s liking. “Thor, please, Son of Xavier.”

“Thor, then.” Charles shakes his hand. “Pleasure to meet you. I can feel the imprints of mind control, even as shoddy as it was. Surely that must help his case with your father.”

Thor’s shoulder slumps. “Perhaps. But my brother has a lot to atone for. Even back home he has sown more chaos than what was good for him.”

It’s amazing how a glowing, golden, demi-god could instantly look like a wet, soggy puppy with a storm cloud hanging over him. Isn’t it lucky for him, then, that Charles Xavier adores puppies with all his heart.

“Thor,” Charles says, moving closer and placing one hand on Thor’s upper arm. “If I may speak on the subject?"

Thor grips his hand. "Please do." 

"I’ve been inside his mind and I think there’s still hope in your brother. Even after all this, he still holds you in such high regard. You and your mother may be the only people he listens to."

Thor looks up at him, eyes wide and trembling. "There is redemption to be found for him? You really think so?"

“Just because someone stumbles and loses their path, doesn’t mean they’re lost forever. Sometimes,” Charles says, looking up and unleashing the powers of his deep, soulful eyes. “Sometimes, we all need a little help.”

Erik could peg the moment Thor falls into Charles’ eyes as easily as he could tell that Charles is enjoying the feel of Thor’s bicep under his hand—that little minx. Just because he could, Erik gives the ring on his hand a slight buzz, and the edges of Charles lips tilts up slightly, even though he doesn’t break his gaze.

“Erik?” Jane asks.

Erik snaps back into attention. “Yes,” Erik says, suddenly remembering the question. “Yes. He’s always like this.”

* * *

“Charles. Shark-face. This is Steve, everyone’s favourite star-spangled Captain,” Tony says. “Steve, this is Charles, the love of my life. And Erik, aka Shark-face.”

“Tony,” Charles says.

Erik only smiles menacingly, true to his name.

From all of Tony’s stories, Steve sounds like a Nazi-hating, stubborn, self-righteous man with a Dorito shaped body, and a tendency to punch first, ask questions later.

Erik knows competition when he sees it.

Steve is undeterred. He offers his hand. “Hello,” Steve says, his voice dripping in sincerity. “It’s an honor to meet you. I can’t thank you enough for what you both have done for Bucky.”

“It was our pleasure, Captain,” Charles says, his voice a low, velvety purr. “Our complete, full-bodied pleasure.”

Erik can see Steve’s eyes fixating on Charles’ beautiful, plump, red lips. The bump in Steve’s throat bob up and down, and Erik narrows his eyes.

“And that’s enough,” Tony says, stepping in. “Got to stop a civil war from happening, you know. So. Let’s get down to business.”

“Right.” Steve nods excessively, a little too eager. “Business.”

They discuss the Accords, and Charles briefs them on the current state of international public opinion. Erik keeps one ear on the conversation, another on the possible Charles-stealing competition. The Captain already had a high opinion from everything Charles has done for Bucky, and this was before he was exposed to Charles sheer magnetism. He only jumps in when the discussion veers toward a collaboration between the Avengers and the X-Men in the future.

“No,” Erik says firmly. “I’m fine with all these people basically third-wheeling our marriage—”

Steve squawks, _‘he’s married?’_ to Tony in the background, his cheek turning redder than the Iron Man suit.

“—but I’m drawing the line at that leather jacket wearing asshole with a motorcycle.”

Both Tony and Steve look down at Steve’s leather jacket attire, then at his custom Harley parked near them. “Hey now,” Steve says.

“No, no.” Erik waves his hand. “Not you. The other one.”

“The other one?” Tony scrunches his nose. “Oh. Do you mean Howlett?”

Erik almost hisses at the name. The metal adorning their clothes and surroundings start to shake, and it only stops when Charles rolls his eyes and places one hand on Erik’s wedding band.

* * *

“You know you’re the only one for me, right?” Charles says, later that night, in between their kisses. “I may flirt as much as I breathe—”

Erik snorts. “Really? I haven’t noticed.”

“—but you’re it for me, my darling,” Charles says, smiling against his jaw. “The one I want to spend the rest of my life with.”

“Fine,” Erik says. “I do. As long you know that at the end of the day, it’s just me and you in this bed.”

"Hmm," Charles says, nibbling his way down Erik's throat. “And maybe Logan,” Charles says, his eyes glinting.

Erik sighs. “And maybe Logan,” Erik says grudgingly. “Don’t push your luck, Charles.”

**Author's Note:**

> look at him
> 
> how could anyone resist him???


End file.
